The primary objective of the Phase III Pilot Project Program of the COCVD is to build upon and expand momentum by providing short-term funding for meritorious pilot studies that focus on obesity as a risk factor for human diseases. Working in parallel with identified areas of biomedical research strength at our institution, the program will emphasize support for pilot projects that examine the relationship between obesity and cardiovascular diseases, type 2 diabetes, cancer and neurodegenerative diseases. The Program will support studies for junior/new investigators to study obesity as a risk factor for human diseases, established investigators who include obesity as a risk factor within their area of disease specialization, and multidisciplinary teams of investigators for submission of programmatic grant applications. Decisions on support will follow NIH-format review by members of the COCVD during Phase I and II of the program, supplemented by members with specific expertise (e.g., cancer). Initial scientific merit reviews will be submitted to the Internal Scientific Advisory Committee for initial ranking determinations, followed by the External Advisory Committee for their review and input. Pilot Project grants are designed for 1 year ($50,000) with a second year contingent upon progress. The successes of the program to date in operation and function will carry into Phase III of the COCVD.